1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a diaper, an absorber and a wetness sensing system, and more particularly to a radio frequency (RF) identification tag with coplanar waveguide structure, and a diaper, an absorber and a sensing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, diapers and urine pads, whether being used by infants, the elder with disabilities, or even the invalid, must be replaced frequently, otherwise the users may be susceptible to diaper rash or skin disease, which may even progress into a urinary tract infection. A long-term care institution, overcrowded with those under care and suffering from a shortage of nursing personnel, is incapable of immediately identifying which of those under care needs to change his/her diaper, and the risk of urinary tract infection is thus increased. On the other hand, a center-wide, manual check-up is far inefficient.
When a conventional disposable paper diaper or paper urine pad gets wet, one must typically touch the diaper or pad to determine whether the diaper or the urine pad is too wet and needs to be replaced. Currently, some paper diapers have a color rendering structure which develops a specific color or pattern when the paper diaper gets wet. One can determine whether to change the paper diaper according to the developed color or pattern without having to touch the diaper physically. For all currently available paper diapers, inclusive of the diapers with color rendering structure, one still has to take initiative to check frequently whether urine wetness is indicated, and this is indeed a great burden and pressure to the parents or caregivers. It is desired to provide a diaper or urine pad system that overcomes these or other disadvantages.